Total Drama Return
by Sunslicer2
Summary: Chris has the original 22 campers back for another run for 5 million dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will love? All here in Total Drama Return!
1. Ep 1, Pt 1: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR. It belongs to Teletoon, as does all of the characters.**

**Warning: Contains gross content, involving Chef and his bathroom troubles.**

**Dedicated to: Kobold Necromancer and Frank 15- My two favorite TD authors, who probably won't read this, but I still want to give them a shout-out.**

* * *

The Reunion

It has been over a month since Total Drama World Tour has ended and everyone is excited to finally be done with Chris's torture, but what they didn't know was that Chris made copies of their contracts before they fell out of the plane into the ocean.

It all happened at the finale. Heather and Cody were doing their best to walk the tightrope over the volcano, each holding onto a case, which may or may not contain the million dollars. Heather crossed the volcano first and wrenched open her case to discover that her case contained the million dollars. Cody thought that his was empty, so he through it into the volcano.

"Dangit!" he screamed. What he didn't know was that Chris had decided to put _ten _million into one case and only one million in another. When Cody heard the news he freaked! He tried to throw Chris into the volcano, but Chef stopped him. From then on everyone knew that Heather had won, yes, the evil villain had won a season.

Now Chris has them back for a new season. The original twenty-two contestants will again face each other to win five million, while Sierra and Alejandro host the aftermath.

* * *

Chris stood on the docks, once again, for another season of Total Drama. Total Drama Return!

"Welcome, viewers, to Total! Drama! Return! This season the original twenty-two campers will once again face off, love, lose, and one lucky person, will win!"

There was a loud noise, like a foghorn, and a boat pulled up to the dock.

"If you think I'm going to be here for another freaking season, you're way off!" screamed Eva.

"Ah, Eva, our most popular fan favorite."

"Don't pull that because I know that you're just saying that so I won't kill you, and right now, your chances are real low of you living!"

Chris grinned. "It's funny you should say that! Chef, come over here! And bring the tranquilizer gun!"

Chef ran over, carrying what looked like and handgun and fired at Eva. She immediately fell to the ground, a crumpled mess.

Chris, making sure she was knocked out, poked her with a stick. "Well, that should do it. Here's our next contestant, everyone!"

Another boat pulled up, this time carrying everyone's favorite guy, Ezekiel. "Yo, yo! What up, my homie?"

"Nothin, playa! What 'bout you?"

"What, eh?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Nope, eh, just misunderstood."

Chris just stood there and sighed. "You're a lost cause, unlike my hair. Let's here from our next contestant then, before we lose all our viewers because of you!"

Up came the next boat, this time sporting, well, the sporto himself. Tyler, still in his trademarked red jumpsuit tried to do a somersault off the boat, but realized at the last second Lindsay wasn't there, stopped mid-jump, and slammed face-first into the wooden dock.

"Ow," he moaned. He got back up, fell down again, and got back up. "I still can't believe I'm here for another season! I'm so psyched! Woohoo!"

Chris stared at him in disbelief. "Let's see how far you make."

"Oh, I know how far I'm going! I'm going all the way!" He tries to get into a heroic pose, but falls. "Ouch."

"EEEEEEEIIIIIII!"

"And there goes my ear drums," Chris groaned.

"Like, oh my God, I can't believe we're in another season!" Sade screeched to her BFFFL.

"I like, so can't believe it either!" her BFFFL replied.

"And I so can't believe that your parents can tolerate you," Noah snapped as he walked onto the island.

"Oh, they don't!" squeaked Katie.

"Yeah! They both us both apartments and told us we were ready for the world!"**1**

"How so very happy for you."

"Why thank you!" replied Katie, not seeing his sarcasm. "You're like so nice!"

"Oh life, why do you hate me so?"

"Because you're annoying as Chris," a certain raven-haired villainess shot at him as she walked off her boat. "Probably even more annoying."

"Hey!" Katie shouted. "I thought you were getting nicer over the season, but ever since you won, you've been acted all mean!"

"Please, that was just an act! And it worked!"

By now, these two girls' faces were inches away from each other, staring the other down.

"It did not work. The only person who fell for it was Sierra, and that didn't last long!"

"I'm sure about that! Considering she helped me get to the end!"

"She didn't help you! Nobody helped you because no one likes you!"

"Your just mad because of what I did to Sadie!" For all those readers out there, after Heather had won, Sadie ran up to congratulate her, but Heather didn't see it as a nice gesture. She pushed her away and Sadie almost fell into the volcano. Luckily, DJ was there to catch her, and two then had an everlasting friendship.

"Of course I am! You could've killed her!"

"And what a shame that would have been!" By this time, both Katie and Heather were slapping each, but failing to hit.

"Stop it, now!" Sadie screamed as she stepped in between the two, pushing them apart.

"Why should I listen to you?" Heather spat.

"Because either you stop it or I'll get Eva on your case!"

Heather glared at her. "You couldn't."

"Oh, but I can. You see, over the course of the two seasons me and Eva weren't in, we both grew very close. Now, she's my friend. And will help me!"

Noah shook his head. "And I always thought you were the weird, happy type."

"Oh, I am happy, but I've been taking lessons from Eva. And I'm also mad because Heather almost killed me. But other than that, I'm fine!"

For a while, everyone just stared at the camera, but then a hand off-camera motioned to move towards it. "Now that that's over, let's get back to the other contestants! Just arrived on the dock, here right now, is Beth!"

"Hey, guys! I can't believe I get another chance at winning! Although, it sucks to be here without my boyfriend, Brady."

"Oh, give it a rest!" Heather shot at her. "We all know he's fake."

"He's not fake! You saw him!"

"The only person I saw was your cousin!"

"What!" Beth gasped. She stared at her, tears storming from her eyes. "Nobody was supposed to know that!"

"Well guess what? I know it! And you just admitted I was right!"

"But-I!"

"Save it!"

Noah looked up from his book and grinned. "You know, it's legal to marry your cousin in some countries."

Beth looked appalled. "I would never… Ever dream of marrying my cousin."

"Don't worry about, it Beth. They don't know a beautiful girl you are," Justin said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "They're just jealous."

"Why, thank you, Justin!" Beth said, seductively.

Justin looked away awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. "I think I'm going to go talk to Tyler."

"Okay!" Beth said, oblivious to the fact Justin was freaked out.

"Next up is Trent! The guy who loved, lost, and played music through it all. So Trent, how are things between you and Gwen?" Chris announced.

Trent had obviously hesitated, but he still answered. "Well, uh, I guess you could still call us friends?"

"So even though she was all over Duncan, you still forgive her?"

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"And I rather would, so answer or you're out of here!"

"To be honest, I was jealous and mad, but don't tell Gwen that!"

"Don't have to," snickered Chris.

Trent turned around and saw Gwen standing on the dock, holding hands with Duncan.

"Stay away from her," Duncan growled.

"Trent, I-"

"I gotta go! Bye!" With those words, Trent sped off in the opposite direction to have a somewhat, very, long conversation with Ezekiel.

"I can't believe that dork thinks he still has a shot with you."

"I happen to be friends with that 'dork'." Gwen said as she put air quotes around dork.

"Well than dump him as a friend." Duncan looked around the dock, looking for something that must have been important. At last, he smiled. "And speaking of dorks."

Harold had just walked onto the dock, and immediately was given a wedgie by Duncan. "What a dweeb!" he scoffed.

"Duncan, listen! I don't know why Courtney allowed you to do these things, but some of these people are my friends!"

"God, fine. I was only trying to have fun."

"Well then try and behave and you may get something later on!"

Duncan flashed his signature eyebrow wiggle and grin and was about to kiss Gwen, when onto the dock stomped, the evil CIT, Courtney.

"DUNCAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WILL SUE YOU, AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIGHT BACK! YOU WILL PAY!"

"Chill, Courtney. I'm with Gwen now."

"YOU ARE NOT WITH GWEN! I AM YOUR PRINCESS AND YOU MUST ACCEPT THAT!"

"Courtney, I do not if you understood or not, but we broke up."

"WE DID NOT BREAK UP! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"It's called exploring all options."

"WELL I'M AN OPTION AREN'T I? APPEARENTLY NOT!"

"Courtney, relax!"

"I WILL NOT RELAX! I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

"Chef, we're gonna need another dart!"

Chef walked onto the dock, once again, and grumbled, "I don't get paid enough for this." He shot Courtney with the tranquilizer gun and she fell onto the dock, her arm dangling over the edge.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's say hello to Cody!"

Cody walked on the dock, with a hint of hysteria in his eyes. It was most likely there because of his recent loss on Total Drama World Tour. He flashed his famous gap-toothed grin at Gwen and said, "Hey babe, how's it going over there?"

"Cody, you have to remember I'm dating Duncan now."

"I know, but that still doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Well then think again," said a chilling voice from behind Cody. He turned around and became face to face with Duncan. "I'm dating her now, and I decide who's here friend, and who's not. You're a dweeb anyway, so I don't even have to make the decision for her."

"Gwen?" Cody asked with a puppy-dog face.

"I-I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody walked away, head down, hurt beyond belief. "I understand."

Chris grinned to the camera. "And next up we have-!" But his next words were not spoken because before he could finish his sentence a green blur jumped on his back and the jumped off, finally revealing itself.

"Izzy!" screamed Izzy, continuing Chris's sentence. "Izzy is here and happy to be so! Especially since she is here with her friend, Zekey!"

As she ranted on she jumped onto Ezekiel's back and started patting him on the head. "Good, Zekey," she cooed. "Good Zekey."

"Uh, Izzy. I'm no expert or anything, but that looks wrong, eh."

"Oh, Zekey. That's what they all say. That's what they all say."

Ezekiel stared at her, freaked out and speechless, but still a little happy that Izzy forgave him after everything. "I'm just glad you forgave me."

"Oh Zeke, no one would ever forgive you for what you said. Your just a great for cuddling." Izzy began nuzzling her head into his toque, much to Ezekiel's fear.

"What in the name of Zeus are you doing Izzy?" shouted Owen has he ran down to point of the dock where Izzy and Ezekiel were. "I thought we had something special."

Izzy gave a thumbs up sign towards Owen. "Don't worry, Big-O. Zekey here was just keeping me company before you came."

"But Izzy," Ezekiel complained, "you're the one that jumped on my head, eh."

"How dare you!" Izzy screamed. "Don't believe him Big-O. He's just jealous." Izzy began to walk away, but then turned around and slapped Ezekiel across the face. "Never lie about something like that again."

"What, eh?" Zeke said as Izzy walked away, her head held high.

"Just relax, young one," said Harold, placing a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. "That's just the way women are." Harold looked around for a bit, then screamed, "Why Leshawna? Why!"

"C'mon String Bean, that was a year ago," said a voice from the boat that just pulled in. Leshawna stepped off, carrying her cheetah skin bags behind her. "You gotta let it go."

"I will never forget the love that we shared."

Heather heard the whole conversation and decided to step in. "Love? More like pity."

Harold took no notice of her snarky remark, but did take the time to reply. "Don't be jealous, Milady. There's plenty of Harold to go around."

"Agh! No way, in Hell or Heaven, would I go out with you."

"That's just competition talking," said Harold, cleaning up his fogged up glasses.

"Please, go nerd up someone else's life." Heather walked away to go talk to Justin, who was doing his best to keep away from Beth. Who, I might add, was watching him from behind a bush.

**

* * *

(Confessional Cam)**

Beth: Well of course I like Justin! I was just pretending not to like him in Total Drama Action so he would notice me. I love playing hard to get.

Harold: Oh who to choose, who to choose? Milady Heather or Milady Leshawna? Why must this be so hard?

Owen: I'm so glad to be with Izzy again! It was so hard during those days we were separated because of the government. What really scared me was when she said our relationship was illogical.

Ezekiel: I'm in oot to win oot this season! I'm going to win this season even if it kills me, eh! Well not really, but you goot, the point.

Heather: Me date that dork? Puh-lease! That would never happen! –Looks left and right- Not possible!

Cody: It kinda sucks that Gwen can't be my friend anymore. It's all because of Duncan! What a freaking jerk face!

Gwen: I feel so bad for what I did to Cody! It's just that Duncan's my boyfriend, and, well, I don't really want to break up with him.

Courtney: Duncan is such a (bleeping), (bleeping), freaking, (bleeping)-

Duncan: Yeah, I'm over Courtney. To be honest, I don't know what I ever saw in her. I guess she's kinda hot when she's mad, but don't tell Gwen that.

Gwen: -Watches a video of Duncan's confession- Nice to know that.

Katie and Sadie: (Katie) I can't believe we're going to be competing again!

(Sadie) I know! I still can't believe it either!

(Katie) I hope you win this season!

(Sadie) And I hope you win this season, too.

(Katie and Sadie) We can both win! EEEEIIII!

Izzy: -Cackling madly- I will win! Woohoo! –Izzy started coughing, and finally spit something up- Oops. Hairball.

Leshawna: Listen, I know that Harold still hasen't gotten over me. And while I respect him, I just can't see us going out again. I just can't figure out how to get it through his tiny, little head.

Tyler: I can't wait for Lindsay to come! She'll be so proud that I was able to go halfway through a somersault!

Trent: I really do miss Gwen, even after everything what happened. It just won't be the same ever again wit Duncan around.

**(End of Confessional Cam)**

* * *

DJ walked up onto the dock, holding Bunny. "Hi everyone! I'm so happy I'm not cursed anymore, so now I have a chance to win!

"Didn't we already cover this?" Bridgette said as she walked on the dock. "You were never cursed!"

"I know, I know, but it still feels great to know that I can start anew."

"That's the way, Deej! You can win this thing! Well, if I don't." Geoff had just walked onto the dock, but instead of making out with Bridgette, he decided to strike up a conversation with DJ. This is happening because on the last aftermath before the finale, Bridgette and Geoff got into a fight because Bridgette felt they spent too much time making out. Now, they barely make out anymore.

"Hey!" screamed Chris. "Too much time focused on you guys! Back to me! We're down to our final contestant, Lindsay!"

Lindsay stepped onto the dock, carrying her purse, make-up bag, and luggage, smiling broadly towards her fellow campers. "Tyler! We're going to together again! Yipee!"

"I know, Linds! C'mon over here!"

Lindsay walked over to to Tyler and kissed him, then palced her arm around his waist. "I missed you so much.

"I missed you, too. And do you want to know what my hockey team said when they saw me with you?"

"Ooh, what?"

Tyler started to blush. "Well, they sort of beat me up and said that you were and idiot for liking me. But then I told them, 'She's anything, but an idiot!"

"Aww, Tyler, that was so sweet of you. You're like the best boyfriend ever!"

"And now that everyone is here," Chris began, "we're going to be getting on with the first challenge!"

"And what is this oh, so mystical challenge, great one?" spat Noah in his usual sarcastic tone.

"The usual. You're going to be diving into a giant toilet bowl, grabbing two medals form each side. One side will determine your team, and the other will be determining if you're safe or not. Whichever team has the losing medal, has to vote someone off."

Heather stared at him, speechless at his words. "Giant? Toilet Bowl?"

"Yep! Recently broken in by Chef!"

"What!" exclaimed Trent.

"Don't worry, he flushed."

**

* * *

(Confession Cam)**

Gwen: -Pointing at camera- Chris! If you think I'm going to do this, you have got another thing coming!

Trent: A giant toilet? Really? This is worse than all of the three season combined.

Beth: I'm not too scared of this, really. I've played in the mud with Big Bertha all the time. Who says that this would be any worse?

Ezekiel: Maybe I don't want to win, eh.

Chris: Did I mention five million dollars? Oh yes, these guys would do anything for five million.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of Total Drama Return. I hope you enjoyed, and please, feel free to read the next chapters once they are uploaded.**


	2. Ep 1, Pt 2: Bowl:O:Rama

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT or any of its characters. Teletoon does. However, I do own Jared, the intern.**

**I'd also like to give a special shout-out to Frank15 and Kobold Necromancer! They are my two favorite Total Drama Authors, and I love their stories, and I hope all you readers love mine.**

**

* * *

Bowl-O-Rama!**

The twenty-two teens stood on the deck, with the exception of Eva, who was still out could because Chris had injected another shot into her.

Before Chris announced the challenge, most of the teens were doing unbelievable things.

Katie and Sadie, the wonder twins, were actually standing up to Heather. From behind them, Harold was setting a trap, so that he could save his lady. Leshawna was watching from afar, and felt a little jealous, but she just tossed the feeling aside.

"I don't care what you say! You did it on purpose!" shrieked Sadie.

"I did no such thing, and besides, you have no proof against me."

"We so have proof!" Katie bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Heather.

"Whatever," Heather said nonchalantly as she walked away. Over her shoulder, she stuck up her hand and gave Katie and Sadie and obscene gesture, which was blurred out (due to CN aiming for little kids when this is meant for teens).

"Run, eh!" Ezekiel was screaming these words to warn everyone that Eva was waking up. "She's waking up!"

Chris became nervous and showed his feelings of alarm. "Chef!"

Chef walked up to the dock, muttering swear words under his breath. He obviously did not want to be here.

"Shoot her!" Chris commanded.

"Ain't got anymore darts."

"What! But this means we're going to die!"

Suddenly, there was a crash and a bang and a teenage boy rushed onto the dock, carrying a birdcage. "Fear not! Jared is here!"

"Listen, intern. You are nothing here!" Chris told him. He waited a couple seconds before he continued. "And that is why you are going to be holding Eva down while she is awake."

"No way!" he shouted. "I am not risking my life! The other interns may be idiots, but I am not idiot!"

Chris grinned. "What about for a new bird?"

"I'll do it!" Jared exclaimed. Before he left to hold down Eva, he saluted Chris and started cooing the bird in the cage. "Good, Pecan. You're going to help me hold her down. Okay?"

"Is he really talking to a dumb bird?" Duncan asked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Jared, the intern. "PECAN IS NOT DUMB! SHE HAS FEELINGS!"

Duncan looked at him straight, then his eyes started tearing up and he began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, this is too good!"

"You want a piece of her?" threatened Jared.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he mocked.

Jared whispered a few inaudible words to Pecan, the zebra finch, and released her from the cage. She flew like an arrow straight at Duncan, and her beak struck him in the eye.

"Damn it!" yelled Duncan, who was now clutching his eye in pain. He tried to reach out and grab the bird, but she had already flown back into her cage.

"Who's a good Pecan? Who's a good Pecan?" Jared kept praising his bird all the away to where Eva was, and even then, he did not stop.

Everyone seemed to accept everything as it was except for Cody. "Why is working for you if he loves working with birds?"

Chris just shrugged. "He saw the injured seagull and wanted to come here to nurse it back to health. In the end, I hired him as an intern."

"Agh! Help me!" screamed Jared as Eva attacked him.

Cody and Trent both cringed with each punch and scream that rang through the air. "Do you think hell be okay?" Cody asked, though knew the answer right away.

Chris pushed the thought away. "He'll be fine. He's got the bird. But enough of that! It's time for the challenge!

* * *

The twenty-two teens, including Eva awake, walked up the massive hill to the cliff's edge. As the cast peered over the edge, they saw a giant rusty toilet, with the U-bend hanging over the side.

"I thought you said it was broken in," said Gwen, disgusted at the downtrodden condition of the toilet.

"I did. Chef was out there scratching and breaking it all morning."

"But I thought that you-never mind."

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned from her, looking dumbfounded. Finally, realization struck him. "Oh, Gwen. You have a dirty mind, you do."

Gwen just shook her head and walked off to join Leshawna and Beth, who were discussing out to get back at Heather.

"So what do you think, Gwen?" Beth said to her.

"I don't know. We could just try and vote her off first."

"How are we going to do that?" Beth was really confused, mainly because she didn't think all four of them would be on the same team.

"Wow white girl, I thought you were smarter. When we're on her team, we just vote her off."

"But what if we're on different teams, or our team wins invincibility?"

Gwen face palmed herself and looked at Beth. "We vote her off when we lose, then."

"But what if we don't lose?"

Gwen was really starting to get annoyed by Beth's constant questions, and was fighting hard to restrain herself from slapping bet across the face.

Meanwhile, Heather was doing all she could to form an alliance with the most unsuspecting people in the game. Her first target was Ezekiel because he would never want to be voted off first again.

"Hey, Ezekiel," she said as she strutted over. "I know that you really don't want to be voted off first again. Right?"

"Yeah, eh, but how can you help? Nobody likes you."

Heather forced a smile to hide her anger at Ezekiel's comment. "I know, but nobody really likes you either, and I don't want to see you go first again."

"I don't want to go first again, too, but I don't think you can help me."

"Oh, but I can. In ways you could never imagine."

Chris decided to start the challenge right now, interrupting Heather's manipulating. "Okay, everybody! Who's ready to jump into the toilet?"

Nobody raised their hands or showed any other signs of enthusiasm. It was so silent; you could even hear the distant sound a cricket chirping. "Well, guess what? Heather, you're up first!"

Heather's eyes widened, while everyone else perked up and flashed grins at Chris.

"No way am I going first!"

"Ah, but you are. Unless you want to leave?"

Heather shot daggers at Chris, and reluctantly, walked over to the edge. "Do I really have to do this?'

"Yeah, unless you really want to-"

"No! I'll do it, but just-!" Heather didn't have time to finish. Leshawna had snuck up behind her while she was talking, and pushed her off the cliff, sending her into the giant toilet bowl.

She was underneath for a while, but at last, she emerged. "I can't see!"

Chris laughed at looked down at Heather. "Did I mention you're not allowed to see what medal you get?" he yelled down.

"I hate you!" she screamed back.

"I know!"

Heather had once again dived back under the water, this time carrying what seemed to be a medal with a cloud and a few raindrops on it. "What is this supposed to be?"

"That's your team symbol! Congratulations! You're on the Killer Storms! Now all you need is that other medal to see if you're safe!"

Heather glared at him for a couple of seconds, making what seemed to be choking motions, then submerged, looking for her last medal. She came back up, this time brandishing a medal that had a check on it. How do I get out?

Chris snickered." You'll find out!" He was referring to having to swim out the pipe that everything goes through when you flush. "You're safe! Come on back up here! Lindsay you're up!"

As Lindsay jumped off the cliff, Ezekiel confronted Leshawna. "That wasn't very nice, what you did there, eh."

"Oh, please, everyone would have done that, white boy."

"I wooldn't have doone that." Ezekiel and Leshawna were inches away, trying to stare the other down.

"Well than you don't know what's god for ya, Home School."

"I knoow plenty!"

"Woohoo!" screamed Lindsay from the bottom of the cliff. "I'm safe!

Leshawna shot one more look at Ezekiel and said, "This ain't over," and then walked over to Lindsay, who was also a part of the Killer Storms.

Leshawna whispered into Lindsay's ear, "Will you help me vote out Heather if we're on the same team?"

Lindsay looked at Leshawna and nodded. "We gave her a second chance. She didn't feel like using it."

**

* * *

(Confession Cam)**

Heather: Of course, I was listening to them. Second chance? Please, they never gave me even one chance.

Lindsay: Who's Heather again?

Leshawna: So far my plan is going great, and it looks like Heather's going to be out first this season.

Ezekiel: I knoow Heather is really mean, boot, she was nice to me, and I'm going to be nice to her, eh!

Beth: I don't know if I should really vote out Heather. She was kind of nice in Total Drama World Tour, but I still don't know what's she's going to be doing this season.

Gwen: Yes, I want Heather gone, but even more than Heather; I'd like to see Courtney gone. Of course I felt bad for kissing Duncan, but then she kept trying to kill me, and that really was too far.

Jared: -All beaten up and bruised, holding a dented bird cage- Am I allowed to use this thing?

Chris: No.

Jared: Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if I should sue Chris, but-.

-Suddenly, Chris knocked open the confessional, looking enraged-

Chris: Out!

Jared: Sheesh! Let me finish! But then he might end up killing that poor seagull.

**(End of Confessional Cam)**

* * *

Over the time of the confessionals, Beth, Ezekiel, Trent, and Duncan had all jumped in and got placed on the Killer Storms. All of them had been deemed safe due to their medals, which Ezekiel had found out were made of chocolate.

"This really is good, eh."

"Yeah, whatever. Gwen you're up!"

Gwen nervously walked over to the edge, and jumped in. She landed with a huge splash and swam to the bottom, grabbing both medals in one breath. "I'm a Killer Storm and I'm safe!"

"And next up is Noah!" announced Chris.

"Oh goodie, jumping into a toilet filled with DNA samples of other people. What a great story to tell my kids."

"You have kids?" Ezekiel asked. He couldn't figure out how someone like Noah could have kids. Considering that Noah was annoying, at least to Ezekiel, nobody would marry him. Or order babies with him.

Yes, Ezekiel believed that people ordered babies. He isn't very smart.

Noah walked off calmly and fell in, swam out, carrying the first medal, with a picture of a blizzard on it.

"Nice one, Noah. You're the first member of the Screaming Blizzards!"

"Yay for me!" Noah said sarcastically.

"My turn! Woohoo!" exclaimed Geoff as he jumped off the ledge, and dove headfirst into the toilet. He resurfaced, holding another Killer Storm Medal, and the other medal rendering him safe.

**

* * *

(Confessional Cam)**

Geoff: I am so stoked to be on the Killer Storms! Now all I have to do is wait for Bridgette to be on my team and I will be the happiest man alive!

Izzy: -singing- Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel! The monkey stopped to pull up his socks and POP goes the weasel!

Noah: Well smells so bad in here? –Looks into the toilet- Oh, God!

**(End of Confessional Cam)**

* * *

The contestants were lined up in the order they were to jump off. DJ had jumped off already, and had landed a spot on the Screaming Blizzards, as well as a medal with the check symbol.

Up next was Tyler, who jumped in and slammed his head on the top of the U-bend that was not broken. "Damnit!" He rubbed his sore head, and then swam to the bottom, grabbed his two medals, and swam back up as a safe Screaming Blizzard.

"What!" he exclaimed as he looked at his medal. "A different team than Lindsay again? This sucks!" Tyler climbed up the mountainside up to his girlfriend, grumbling to himself as he did so.

"Hi, Tyler!" Lindsay squealed, glomping him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so happy we're on the same team!"

Tyler looked like he was about to puke, but he didn't. Instead, he said to Lindsay, "Uh, actually, Linds, I'm on the other team."

Tyler had expected Lindsay to be crestfallen by this news, but seemed to be even happier. "That means that we can be together when we both make it to the merge!"

When Tyler heard this, he softened up and said, "You're right Linds. When we both make it to the merge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were getting ready to jump, but Eva pushed them out of the way and walked right in front of them.

"Um, excuse me," Katie said, "but we were there before you."

Eva heard these words, but didn't turn around or react in any way.

"I said we were there first!" exclaimed Katie. Eva still ignored her, but this time, Katie wanted to take action. She flicked the back of Eva's head. "I said-!" But before she spoke her next word, Eva turned around, picked her by the collar of her bathing suit top, and threw her into the toilet below them.

"Okay!" Katie screamed from below. "You're right! You were in front of us!"

Sadie stared in horror, and hid behind Leshawna, who was now behind Eva. "You got some major 'tude if you want to be treating people like that!"

Eva turned around this time, thought Leshawna wished she hadn't. "You say something, Sister Thunder Thighs?"

Leshawna was about to retaliate, but thought against it, and said, "Nothing."

"I thought so." By this time, Katie had swum out of the toilet, both safe and clutching a Screaming Blizzard medal.

"I'm safe! I'm safe!"

Eva, ignoring her shouts of joy, jumped into the water, and emerged gripping a safe medal and a Screaming Blizzard medal. "You better watch out, Wonder Twin."

Leshawna was next, and was proud to be so. Her chances of getting on Heather's team were even greater now, and she was confident that she was going to eliminate Heather as soon as possible.

She had landed in the water and swam out as a member as the team she had wanted to be. She was a Killer Storm and was ready to get Heather out. She was also safe.

Up next was Sadie, who soon became a member of the Screaming Blizzards, along with her BFFL, Katie. "EEEIII!" the two twins squealed. "We're on the same team!"

The two began bickering and squealing, but soon the camera lost interest in them and peered over to Cody, who was jumping off as I speak. As soon as he ht the water, Owen had jumped in after him, squishing him right below him.

"I'm okay," Cody groaned as he swam up for air. He flashed his medal at Chris who then announced him a Killer Storm, while Owen was a Screaming Blizzard. The Courtney jumped in and also became a Killer Storm.

"Oh, Duncan and Gwen, you guys are so dead now!"

Chris looked over at the remaining teens and announced," Okay, the rest of you are Screaming Blizzards, but we still have to see who's safe and who's not. So Harold, go on."

First Harold jumped in, and the Justin. Both were safe, so Izzy had jumped in after them and was grinning ear to ear when she came back up. "I'm safe! But there's no more medals to decide who's safe and who's not!"

"That's not possible!" Chris shouted to her.

"What? That there's no more medals?"

"No!" Chris replied. "That you can see in that water!"

Izzy just waved it off. "Oh, please! I have like super awesome sight, so I can see like anything! I even have X-Ray vision! Want me to tell you what color underwear you're wearing?"

"Fine!" Chris said smugly, wanting to prove that Izzy was a fake.

"Pink with orange dots!"

"How the hell did you know?"

"I told you! I have X-ray vision!"

**

* * *

(Confessional Cam)**

Chris: I feel so…. Violated.

Izzy: Did he really think I had X-Ray vision? Haha! What really happened was that when he turned around, there was a hole in his shorts and I saw his boxers.

Chris: What else did she see?

**(End of Confessional Cam)**

* * *

"Well, right now we need to know who took and extra medal. Any fessers?" asked Chris.

No one admitted anything, mostly because most of the were innocent. In truth, the person who stole it didn't even know that they took it.

After a while, nothing happened, but then something usual happened, but solved this whole problem. Owen had burped up one of the wrappings on the medal.

Owen laughed nervously, and then said, "Oops,"

"Did you eat that before or after you got that other medal?"

Owen glanced nervously in every direction. "I, uh, first ate this medal, and then I grabbed the other one."

Chris grinned, in a way that nobody liked. It was Chris's smile that showed when he was happiest, and when he knew something dramatic was going to happen.

"Owen, the medal you ate, belongs to you. The other one goes to Bridgette." Chris paused before he said his last words. "Owen, you cost you're team the win, and now the Screaming Blizzards will be going to a bonfire ceremony tonight. Go on and vote who you want out. I'll meet you down at the fire in ten minutes.

**

* * *

(Confession Cam)**

Owen: I vote off Eva. She's mean, and well, has to go.

Katie and Sadie:

(Sadie): We are so voting off Eva.

(Katie) Yeah, she was like, so mean.

Izzy: Izzy vote off Eva because she doesn't want to see Big-O go.

Harold: Proper people would know that the most logical choice would be Owen. He's useless in challenges and was a traitor in Total Drama Action. Not to mention he's already won.

Tyler: I'm going to have to vote off Eva. She's too strong and is my biggest rival in sports here.

Justin: I vote off Owen. Eva is strong and easier to manipulate.

Noah: I'd have to say that Owen has to go. He may have been my friend in Total Drama World Tour, but really, he's just a plain old fart monster.

Eva: I vote for Owen! He is useless and out of shape! He also has a little thing or two to learn about manners.

DJ: I really don't want to do this, but I think I need to vote off Owen. He's really nice and could make it to the final two if he makes it to the merge.

Bridgette: I'm gonna screw this up? Aren't I? Either way, though, I vote off…

**(End of Confessional Cam)**

* * *

Chris stood at the bonfire, holding a plate of ten visas. "This year, visas represent your time on this island. If you don't get a visa, you are out. Tyler. Katie. Sadie."

Tyler tried to catch his visa, but it ended up hitting him in the face. Katie and Sadie hugged each other when they both heard their names called, and squealed again as the visas hit their faces.

"Bridgette. DJ. Justin. Harold. Izzy. Noah."

The six campers caught their visas, all successfully. Now there was only one visa left.

"There is but one visa left," said Chris. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Eva. I'm sorry Owen, but you've been eliminated."

Owen turned around and waved to everyone, then proceeded down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, never to return.

"An exciting first episode has finally passed us, sending home the lovable oaf! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be going home next? Tune in next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! RETURN!"

* * *

**Well there's the first elimination. I bet some of you readers are sad that he left, but he didn't have much of a plot for this story. And if you really miss him, then you can wait for the Aftermath, where he will be featured as a special guest.**

**I hope you liked my story, and thank you!**

**-Sunslicer2**


End file.
